


The Morning After: Cal & Maddie one shot

by CassieJohnson05



Category: Sweet Magnolias (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/pseuds/CassieJohnson05
Summary: A short and fluffy scene of Cal and Maddie’s morning after they spent the night together. Cal ends up making breakfast for Maddie before she heads home.
Relationships: Cal Maddox/Maddie Townsend, Maddie Townsend/Cal Maddox
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Morning After: Cal & Maddie one shot

Maddie rolled over to see Cal Maddox staring at her after their night of passion. She couldn’t help but blush. He leaned over and kissed her. When he kissed her she wrapped her arms around his neck causing him to pull her closer to him. “Good morning, gorgeous.” Cal whispered as he pulled away from their kiss.

“Morning.” Maddie yawned. “What time is it?”

“6:30.”

“I should get going. I have to get home before the kids realize I didn’t come home last night.”

“Ugh. How about this you let me make you breakfast and then you can go back to your house? Take it or leave it.” Cal said as he started to get out of bed.

“Alright. But you have to hurry.” Maddie smiled as she watched Cal leave the bedroom making his way into the kitchen.

After Maddie put her clothes on from last night she walked into the kitchen to see Cal making her favorite, pancakes. Maddie took a seat at the island as she continued to watch Cal who was in nothing but his boxers and an apron. Cal noticed Maddie staring at him. “Enjoying the view?” He smirked as he never lost focus on the task at hand. 

“What view are you talking about?” Maddie said as she acted like she didn’t know what Cal was referring to.

“Oh come on, Maddie. I’m the view. I remember you saying you liked pancakes so I thought I’d make you some.” 

“You remembered? That’s very sweet of you.” Maddie said as she got up and walked over to where Cal was.

Maddie wrapped her arms around his waist as he continued to make the pancakes. Maddie could have sworn she could sense him smiling as they stood there together. Cal finished making the pancakes causing him to break the sweet moment between him and Maddie. “Do you prefer apple or orange juice?” Cal asked as he put the last of the pancakes on the plate. 

“Orange juice, is fine. Thank you.”

Cal set the table, got out the syrup and butter for the pancakes and filled two glasses with orange juice. After he finished setting the table for their morning after breakfast, he decided it was best for him to get dressed himself. He returned to the table fully clothed. “Let’s eat.” Cal said as he kissed Maddie’s cheek before pulling out her chair like any real gentleman would do.

“Thank you. This looks delicious, Cal.”

“You’re welcome. Cheers.” Cal said as he picked up his glass so he and Maddie could toast to the wonderful time they spent together. 

“Cheers.” Maddie smiled.

Maddie and Cal sat in silence as they ate their breakfast. He kept glancing across the table at Maddie who couldn’t stop smiling. “Why are you so smiley?” Cal asked as he took a sip of orange juice. 

“Oh no reason. Thank you for everything. I haven’t been this happy in who knows how long.”

“No need to thank me. All I want is for you to be happy. Yikes, it’s 7:30 you better get going.”

“I do need to thank you. If it wasn’t for you I’d still be down about everything in my life. You came into my life when I needed you the most. Oh shoot. Knowing my luck Tyler is already up. It looks like I’ll be doing the walk of shame in front of my own kid, who isn’t on board with me dating his coach quite yet.” Maddie said as she got up to put her shoes on and grabbed her purse which had her keys and phone inside. 

Cal walked over to Maddie taking her hand in his. “I know this is hard on Tyler, but I’m not going anywhere and he’s just going to have to get used to it. I’ll be here no matter what. One day he’ll come around, hopefully sooner rather than later. Kyle and Katie seem cool with it. I understand why Ty has his concerns.”

“Katie and Kyle are absolutely supportive of this. I know that Ty is worried that us seeing each other or whatever we’re doing will affect baseball for him but I assured him that’s the last thing anyone wants. It’s the one constant and stable thing in his life. He has had a much harder time with everything that has happened in the last year than anyone. I guess it’s because he trusted Bill and now he’s not sure who he can trust. We just need to give Ty sometime and not rub it in like Bill is rubbing Noreen in everyone’s faces.”

“I understand. The last thing I want is to ruin anything for Ty, but I’m not going to let you go either. Trust is a hard thing to come by. I think Ty is worried that I’m going to hurt you like Bill did but I’m nothing like him. Gosh, I don’t want you to leave.” Cal sighed as he leaned in to kiss Maddie. 

“I know you’re nothing like my ex husband. Soon, Ty will realize that as well. I wish I could stay but mom duty calls. I’ll call you later.”

“Yuck, mom duty. Sounds boring. How about I come over for dinner tonight instead and start easing Ty, Kyle and Katie into the fact that we’re dating? I can answer any questions and concerns they may have.” 

“I’d like that very much. I’ll text you once I talk to the kids. Plus, I still owe you dinner for fixing the sink for me a couple of weeks ago.”

“Perfect. I’ll see you later tonight. Drive safe.” Cal said as he pulled Maddie in for a hug.

“I will. See you later, Cal.”

“Goodbye, Maddie.” Cal waved bye to Maddie. 

Cal watched Maddie walk to her car, where she’d get in it to make her way home. Once she was home she’d have to do the walk of shame. She prayed to God that everyone still asleep but she knew her eldest was most likely up already. Of course she didn’t owe anyone answers as she had one of the best nights of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request from someone to do a scene of Cal and Maddie’s morning after. Let me know what y’all think.


End file.
